


Emotional Support Wolverine

by Zyxst



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Cabins, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Logan is Jean Grey's bitch, Logan's Claws, Older Man/Younger Woman, Praise Kink if you look hard, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is ready to play, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Woman on Top, dom logan, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: You ask to go with Logan when he leaves for a break.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Emotional Support Wolverine

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 19 years since I've seen any of the X-Men movies. Pretty sure Logan is in character, between X-Men and X2. There may be more. This didn't go where I initially planned.

When I asked Logan if I could go with him up to his cabin, I was honestly shocked when he said yes. The man wasn't social and though I knew we got along, I didn't want to intrude on his privacy. "Kid, I'm goin' up north to get away from Dickhead," he gruffly stated. "and you ain't him. Meet ya outside." I threw a few clothes and things in a duffle before heading out to the garage. I hopped in the cab of the truck, stowing my bag behind my seat. Logan revved up the engine and glanced at me. "Belt up. I can live. You can't."

"Okay, Boomer," I shot back cheekily as I clipped my seat belt into place. Logan snorted and shifted into gear. "So where up north?" He stayed quiet. Logan wasn't much for conversation, either. "I didn't bring my passport, if you're driving to Canada."

"We're not crossin' the border. Just goin' north a few hours. Get away from people." I opened my mouth to apologize yet again, but he cut me off. "You ain't people, Kid. I like you. Relax. Sleep if ya can. It's a boring trip." I nodded and settled back. 

He was right. The trip was boring. I hadn't fallen asleep, but I perked up a lot when the cabin came into view. It was this small place, kinda like if the Evil Dead cabin got fixed up. Considering the guy living here likely only used it to store beer, frozen pizza, and ice cream sandwiches, the place didn't need to be huge or fancy. He parked his truck and motioned me to go ahead while he carried the bags in. The door wasn't locked, again surprising me. Logan didn't seem the type to leave his place unsecured. I stepped over the threshhold and toed off my shoes. He followed and dropped our bags in another room. He headed for the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer. Popping the top off one, he offered it to me.

I accepted it, asking jokingly, "Trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me?" 

The bottle was pressed to my mouth when he quipped, "Don't need to 'try', darlin'." I choked on the beer, spewing it back from where it came. He walked by me swallowing his own drink before flopping on the couch and letting his legs spread wide. I joined him, but planted myself on the opposite end. I watching him chug his beer and set the empty bottle on the floor. "What're ya doin' way over there?" He rubbed a palm along one of his thighs.

Oh Jesus. Was he seriously offering me a thigh ride?

I raised a brow in question.

His eyes flicked from me to his lap and back.

I stood up, put my beer down, and began to take off my jeans. I kicked them off my feet and shoved them aside. The low rumble caught my attention and I looked up. Logan had dropped a hand to his crotch, cupping his junk and giving it a squeeze. "You okay, Logan?"

"Fuck, Kid, you wear shit like that under your uniform?" I looked down. I hadn't thought about what I put on that morning. They were just really soft and comfy.

And a bit thin.

And riding up in a camel toe.

Ah.

I did my best to turn my embarrassment at being caught wearing threadbare panties into 'oh yeah I totes did this on purpose'. My thumbs hooked under the elastic, dragging them down everso slowly. Logan ripped open the button-down plaid shirt and threw it away angrily. "Get over here," he barked. "Unless you want me to come over there." The snick of his claws appearing from his right fist jerked me to attention. I rushed over and straddled his left thigh. He pulled all but one blade in, tracing along the neck of my shirt. "This, too." I pulled my t-shirt over my head and dropped it beside me. He reached behind my back and unhooked my bra, sliding it down my arms until it pooled in his lap. "Go ahead and enjoy yourself. I can wait."

Tentatively, I placed my hands on his shoulders. I'd read stories and seen videos, but I'd never personally gone on a thigh ride. I knew the basic idea and pressed my bare crotch into his denim-clad leg. A little tingle, nothing to brag about. I leaned more weight on him, adjusting my seat to put more pressure on my mound. My hips rocked and I bit my lips in concentration. I went faster, doing more of a grind against him than any riding. His left hand snaked around my waist, his calloused fingers guiding my movements. Whenever I attempted to shift back, he was there to drive me to keep the stress on my mound. "Logan, can you-" I gripped his wrist, but he moved like lightning.

"Darlin' I'm more than willin' to take over for ya. Thought ya might like to ease into it first." His hold was hard and unyielding, pinning my arms behind my back.

I frowned, struggling to free my hands. "What are talking about?" The grip changed. My wrists were now imprisoned in his left hand while his right cupped a breast. His thumb circled my erect nipple, occasionally caressing the tip with a feather-light touch. I watched slack-jawed as Logan sucked the nipple between his lips and bite down on the sensitive flesh. 

My body jolted. 

My breath caught in my throat.

I probably should be very worried for my safety, but I wasn't, not deep down anyway. I cried out when Logan jerked his mouth away with my nipple still trapped between his teeth. His light caramel eyes met mine. "Jean knows how ya feel about her man. Asked me to give ya someone else to think about." He popped open his jeans, pulling out his swollen cock. "No hardship for me. Been thinkin' 'bout fuckin' that sweet pussy since we found ya." He grabbed my left knee and set along the outside of his right thigh. Falling forward, I clutched at the straps of his white tank top. My face turned into his neck and my lips brushed the thick, wiry hair of his mutton chops. 

"Oh shit!" I groaned loudly when I felt the wet warmth of his tongue lave around the folds of my ear. 

Logan hugged me close, whispering in a throaty growl, "Good girl." 

Fuck it.

I moved a hand down between us, lifted myself up as I lined up his cock, and sat down. I was certainly wet enough that taking all of it in one go didn't hurt. My eyes closed and I simply allowed him to stretch my inner walls. Trailing my mouth along his jaw to his ear, I purred, "Big cock for an old man." Then I bit his earlobe, hard.


End file.
